


Taking Love From A Hitman!

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A 'what if' story, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted robbery, Au of two au's, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Rejection, Slight Family Drama, Spying, fluff with plot, hitman - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, mafia, seath - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: The feeling of Death, the smell and taste of the other was clouding his senses. He felt like he was in heaven.And just like Lucifer, he came crashing down to earth.Sans was fortunate enough to have said he was in love before. He was unfortunate enough to say he had his heart broken before. but just because your heart was broken, doesn't mean it can't be fixed.basically a ‘what if’ story if Sans was never able to get a hold of Death





	Taking Love From A Hitman!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hitting on yer dad's hitmen~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421125) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 
  * Inspired by [You're taking my love if you like it or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539098) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 



> This...took....forever! I apologize
> 
> This is a 'what if' for many ideas that ran through my head reading these **fantastic** stories. What if Red never kidnapped Sans? What if Sans never got ahold of Death and had to move one? What if both Sanses from the two stories was one and the same? 
> 
> Well here ya go XD
> 
> Follow me on 
> 
> Tumblr: @krystal-twi  
> Twitter: @krysytwi

Sans was fortunate enough to have been in love before. He was unfortunate enough to say he got his heart broken.

 

Sans had been in love with Death, a hitman. Death was a dream in heels with a knife strapped to his thigh. When they first meet, Sans just wanted to be apart of their missions. Part of him loves the idea of being part of something bigger than himself. Bigger than the school.

 

He had to fight tooth and nail before he was even allowed to get ahold of any of the details about the mission. Once he did, Death and his brother couldn’t get rid of him. At least, that was once what Sans had thought.

 

Sans fell hard for the young hitman.

 

Sans had become determined to win the other over. After a while, he thought he did it. He thought Death felt the same. They had kissed, made love and Sans hadn’t felt as happy as he did when that happened. The feeling of Death, the smell and taste of the other was clouding his senses. He felt like he was in heaven.

  
And just like Lucifer, he came crashing down to earth.

 

Death rejected him the next day. Pushed Sans back into a distance of an arm's length. Eyesockets, empty and harden as he declared he was done with whatever he was doing with Sans. Sans had tried to explain that he would do anything to be with Death. Only for Death to ignore him and leave. Getting a new number and cutting all contact with Sans.

 

After being rejected by Death and not being able to get into contact with the other, Sans was forced to move on. Not after weeks of grieving for Death and trying to get ahold of the other _(trust Sans, he tried every way he knew to get back into contact, even going so far as to try and join the organization that Death was apart of)_.  Slowly, but surely, he moved on.

 

* * *

 

After graduation, Sans moved out of the state with his friend, Grillby. Making sure to always call and text his brother and father when he could.

 

He was making good grades at his college. Focusing on it and doing what any college student does. Partying. He made tons of new friends, some he couldn’t imagine his life without. However, he never brought anyone back home with him for a one night stand. No one at any of the parties ever caught his eye. He never felt that pull off attraction to any of his fellow classmates.

 

No one seemed to meet his attention as Death had done. So he ended up spending most of his college years hanging out with friends, studying or working. Oh, and calling his family back home. He rarely changed things up.  


So he went on for the next few years, not dating anyone.

 

Even as he got a new job at a local coffee shop. He felt like someone was watching him. He never found out who, but after a while, he got used to it. The person never hurt him, so why should it bother him?

 

Later in his mid-twenties, Sans meet Red. It was another normal day at the coffee shop for Sans when he felt eyes on him once again. Normally, this wouldn’t bother him but it felt more intense than usual. Turning around from where he was scrubbing the tables, his eyelights landed on a large skeleton with cracks on his skull and ruby red eyelights. Teeth that were as sharp as sharks. One made of gold, looking ready to tear into any threat.

 

Sans at first didn’t think much of it. Thinking Red was just as surprised to see another skeleton as Sans was. No matter how terrifying the other appeared. After that day, he became somewhat of a regular, always over tipping Sans by a few hundred bills.

 

Sans would try to give it back, not wanting this stranger to spending all that money on a tip, let alone him! Only for Red to smirk and smile at Sans’s reactions. Making Sans want to smack him with the tip he received but he didn’t.

 

A few days after Red started to become more of a regular, Sans was given the job to close up the store later that night. Sans was more than happy to do so. Yes, it was more work but in reality, it beat going home to an empty house since Grillby moved out.

 

_He always did have the worse luck._

 

That very night, three humans decided to rob the shop. Sans was thankful he was the only one there as for they brought guns. Terrified, Sans found himself staring down the barrel of the gun. Shocked that any of this was happening. He hadn’t gotten to talk to his family in over a week. He didn’t get to talk to Papyrus, to tell him he loved them and now he could die.

 

Fuck, Papyrus didn’t need this. On top of him moving away and Dad always working. Papyrus couldn’t lose Sans, Sans knew the pain Papyrus would go through. Sans knew the trouble Papyrus had at school, knew that if Papyrus lost him, it could be a breaking point for his beloved brother.

 

Gaster couldn’t lose him either, not that Sans was egotistical, but he knew he would be full of grief if any of his family was gone. He couldn’t image what Gaster would feel and he couldn’t put his family through that. Gaster needed to be there for Papyrus, not grieving over the loss of a son!

 

He needed to teleport, now.

 

The humans looked ready to pull the trigger. Sans was ready to teleport away when the humans got thrown back by magic. The humans hitting the wall with a thud, causing the wall to crack and crumble from the sudden pressure thrown onto it.

 

Sans’s head swirled over to the monster who thrown the humans. His snow eyelights meeting darkening ruby. Red.

 

It was Red…  

 

Red grabbed Sans by his arm and pulled him behind him. Protecting the smaller with his larger body mass. A snarl escaping Red as he held them down with his magic.  Making bone shards that looked close to strike the humans in their hearts.

 

“Call the cops,” Red growled under his breath, looking like he had to hold himself back from killing the humans.

 

What was Red even doing here?

 

Sans was frozen in spot, he stared up at Red. Red didn’t need to look over his shoulder, be stupid if he did, to know the other didn’t move. Red wanted to turn and check on Sans, but there was a dangerous threat. “Sans?!”

 

His thoughts disrupted, Sans had let out a squicked reply of “o-okay,” Sans ran to the phone, quickly dialing 911. He had been surprised he didn’t press the wrong the buttons with how badly he had been shaking.

 

The cops had shown up within a few minutes, sweat had begun to drip down Red’s skull but his magic had stayed strong. Sans couldn’t help but be amazed at how strong Red appeared to be. It had caused a soft blush to rise to his cheekbones.

 

The cops arrested the three humans, who turned out to be part of some anti-monster organization later on. Sans explained what happened to the best he could. Red stood next to him. Making sure to stay close for Sans’s comfort. Red was glaring at the cop. Which Sans was thankful for.

 

When Red gave his report, Sans watched his expressions. Watching a little to close to be normal. Something changed. Something changed within Sans.

 

That night, an old, forgotten, spark lit back up inside of Sans’s soul. Sans was confused and slightly dazed, he was too caught up in this strange feeling that he hadn’t noticed the cops leaving. Not noticing until Red turned to look at him. A kind smile on his face as he laid a hand on Sans’s shoulder. His eyelights had scanned over Sans, looking for any hidden injuries.

 

Coming back to his senses, Sans had noticed the look and assured the other that he was fine. Sans gasped when Red suddenly bent down and picked him up. Sans had held onto Red, looking the other in the eyelights. Red’s grip on him was tighter than his own. Red not wanting to let the other go any time soon. Not that Sans had any complaints after that night. Sans didn’t want to be put down. Not wanting to be taken from the safety of Red’s hold.

 

Red did take Sans home. Carrying the other in his arms as he walked the other back home. Still curled up in Red’s arms, Sans didn’t question on how Red knew his address. Just held onto Red until they got to his house. Red had carefully placed Sans onto his feet. Sans grabbed Red’s arm, he kept a strong grasp on the bigger skeleton.

 

“Can you stay?” He had asked, voice soft and freaked out from recent events. He stared up into those ruby eyelights. Red didn’t even hesitate, he nodded his head. Getting out a “yes!”, causing relief to flood Sans’s senses.  

 

Sans held onto Red’s hand and lead him into his house. Not realizing the slope he was going down the moment Red entered his house. The door had closed and with a soft click, the door locked.

 

* * *

The next day, Sans made sure to call Papyrus and his Dad. _(After of course, He woke Red up from the blow-up mattress beside Sans's bed.)_ He had let them know he was going to visit more and was planning on to that week. Papyrus and his dad were concerned but excited nonetheless.

   
Red ended up leaving sometime in the afternoon. Looking reluctant as he left Sans's home, pulling himself away from Sanses hold on him. Sans hadn't wanted the other to go, but Sans saw it in the other's eyelights... He didn't want to leave either, but they had to part sometime today.

 

Sans spent the entire day on the phone with his family. Occasionally having to get off to do something else but always calling back. It kept him busy and distracted from the sudden emptiness of the house with Red gone. Plus, it was nice to hear his brother and father's voice after such a long time. 

 

That same day there was a knock on his door. It was hurried and frantic. Sans was on the phone with his brother in his room when it came. It shocked Sans with how loud it had been. However, when Sans opened his door, no one was there.

 

Sans stood at the door, Papyrus going on about a spaghetti recipe he wanted to try through the phone. Sans didn’t see anything but that feeling of someone watching him was there. Sans blinked before closing the door.

* * *

   
Sans returned a few weeks after that incident. It scared him for a while. Made him feel uneasy, but the moment he saw a black jacket and red eyelights. He calmed down. Sans was alright.

 

Red came to the shop more and more. Sans could see he was worried for Sans and his safety. Sans may be able to handle his own, but he had to admit to being grateful for the concern. It was sweet.

 

Something about Red seemed different.

 

Through the next few weeks, he learned more about Red. Red blushed whenever Sans gave him special attention. Red looked at him with a softened gaze, but his eyelights was hardened towards anyone else. Red, despite his terrifying stature, was kind and sweet. Helping others when he could. Though he did it in a way to make sure no one else noticed. That didn’t stop Sans from seeing. Going with Sans to help with the kids at a local shelter and picking Sans up from work whenever Red could. Sans saw how careful Red had been.  


Sans didn’t think he would ever see such a soft side from the red skeleton. It brought a smile to his face whenever he thought of the look in Red’s eyelights.

 

* * *

 

When Red came out and asked him on a date, looking like a blushing mess as he avoided Sans’s eyelights. Sans didn’t think he could give an answer faster than he did then. He almost yelled out his reply, _‘yes_!’. Red looked shocked at first, frozen in place as he stared at Sans. Sans kept his smile and was about to make a playful jab to Red when his boss called out to him to get back to work.

 

The night they had their date, it went great! Red picked him up at six and they went for a hike. It wasn’t normally Sans’s thing, but Red kept it interesting. Playing puns too keep Sans smiling. Sometimes even dark humor that made Sans wish he didn't hear what Red said. Getting a barking laugh from Red with his reaction. Spending time with Red was proving to be interesting on its own.

 

When they started to reach the top of the hill, the sun had already begun to set. Red had insisted that Sans keep his eyesockets closed. Covering them with his hands. A giggle having escaped Sans as Red lead him the rest of the way up.

 

Red got behind him, hands overlapping Sans’s as he held the other close to him. The smell of cinnamon hitting Sans.

 

Red pulled the other to a stop. Keeping Sans close to him as he slowly peeled the other’s hands away from his eyesockets. When Sans had finally opened his eyesockets. His breath was taken away from the sight in front of them. They stood on top of the mountain with the setting sun. A lake below them, reflecting the sunlight like a painting.

 

The beginning set of stars already sparkling in the pink sky. Sans’s breath was gone from his body. Sans’s hand grabbed ahold of Red’s jacket. Not being able to take his eyelights away from the sight before him.

 

Sans could feel Red’s eyelights on him. Finally tearing his eyelights away from the sight to look over at the bigger skeleton. Sans’s breath was knocked out again by a better sight. Red’s eyelights were soft, full with love and happiness. Pretty red blush on his bones.

 

Sans had given the other a bright smile, pulling the bigger skeleton down. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. Feeling the heat from Red’s blush spread across his own face. Their fingers grabbing onto one another. Making their fingers intertwine.

 

* * *

 

After their date, they became rather... attached to one another. Sans would go to work, only to find Red in his signature seat. Reading some newspaper, well, pretending too. Red would look at Sans and smile. Already knowing his order, but would ask Sans about the specials just so Sans could stay for a few minutes longer.

 

Which pissed off his boss from time to time.

 

Red and Sans would both snicker as the human would glare at them from across the way. Sans’s boss probably could fire him if they wanted. Nonetheless, the boss didn’t have any real complaints and just left them be with a half-hearted glare here and there.

 

They spent most of their days flirting with one another and having fun being in their own little world. Though, no matter where they were, Sans could still feel that all too familiar set of eyes on him. Sans shook it off like he normally did and just enjoyed his time with his… boyfriend? Friend?  

 

Even with them going on dates, they weren’t exactly official. Sans had to request to take things slow. He wasn’t used to any of this. Even though he liked Red a lot, he needed time to adjust to it.

 

Red respected Sans’s space. Letting the other get use to them being more than friends. Only touching the other when Sans gave permission. Sure, Sans didn’t mind hand holding or when Red had to cover his eyes; but he hadn’t had any more than platonic touches since Death and it was weird. A good weird but still weird.

 

It took another month or two before they made it official, to his coworker's relief. _(apparently, they were growing tired of the two’s painful flirting)_ Sans was excited to call Red his boyfriend. Red seemed just as excited as well. Everywhere they went, Red would present Sans as his boyfriend. Pride and happiness in his eyelights.

 

Sans would just giggle and nod his head in affirmation. Red’s hand on the back of Sans’s shoulder, Sans would intertwine their fingers. Grin reaching the edge of his eyesockets.  

 

Their time together was amazing. Red always knew what to do to make him happy. Even when he didn’t, Sans could see it in Red’s eyelights that he was trying. That’s what made it perfect. Sans wanted to make their time together just as memorable to Red as it was for him.   

* * *

 

When Red had asked Sans to marry him, Sans all but wanted to scream ‘yes!’. _(maybe he was about to jump into the other but specifics aren’t important)_ when Red held up his hand. Stopping Sans from giving his reply. Something was troubling his soon-to-be fiance. Sans could feel it within him.

  
What Red uttered next made Sans’s soul stop. “I...am a boss in a mob organization…” His voice quiet, holding his breath as he looked into Sans’s eyesockets.

 

After he confessed this, Red continued to go on about how he had planned to kidnap Sans the night of the burglary, but couldn’t go through with it. Sans had already suffered and didn’t want him to any more than necessary. However, Red did spy on Sans after then. He didn’t want Sans in danger but after that night, Red’s fears of Sans’s safety had grown.

 

Red was in the mob...huh… Sans probably should be freaking out about this a bit more but he wasn’t. If anything, Sans felt slightly thrilled by the prospect. Sans was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him that made him attractive to technical criminals.

 

Whatever it was, Sans loved Red and didn’t care for his profession. As long as Red came home to him safe, Sans was okay with Red’s business life.

 

The kidnapping should also concern Sans, but Red didn’t do it. It’s not like Sans could punish his boyfriend for having a bad thought! Red did spy on Sans though… Sans shook his head, Red wasn’t perfect. He had a life that Sans didn’t understand, a life that made Red paranoid for Sans’s safety. Red wasn’t perfect but he wasn’t evil.

 

The only major problem that appeared with their relationship was Red’s family and Red’s overseas missions. Edge, Red's brother, and Red’s father always looked down on Sans. As if he wasn’t worth any of Red’s time. A waste of space that couldn't handle himself.

 

It shouldn’t bother him, Red gets to decide if Sans is worth any of his time. Not Red’s family. However, they were going to be Sans's family soon. For Red’s sake, Sans wanted to gain their approval. He didn’t want Red fighting with his family every time Sans was in the same room as them! It wouldn't be fair to any of them.

  
So, he sought Edge out and asked the other if he could train Sans. _(Sans would ask Red, but he already knew Red would say no. Red was very overprotective._ ) Edge had been shocked, at least, Sans thinks he was shocked. Hard to tell with Edge. He kept his emotions tightly bound.

 

He explained to Edge how the future mate of the mob leader should at least know basic survival techniques and defenses. Edge didn’t remark just glared at Sans for a while until he sighed, agreeing.

 

They had trained in secret, both knowing the earful they would receive from Red if he knew. A few months went by, the wedding date was getting closer and closer. Sans fought and pushed himself to his limit, while still going back to Red every evening for cuddles and bad movies.

 

It wasn’t until Sans got Edge’s training gun out of his hand that Sans saw the approval in Edge’s eyelights. Well, that was until Sans, being to distracted by his short victory, got knocked over. Landing on his back with a thud and a gun pointed at his face.

 

However, He didn’t miss the approving gleam sparkling in Edge’s eyelights. A look he continued to receive as time went on. 

 

Red soon found out what was going on. He wasn’t as upset as Sans thought he would be. In fact, Red agreed it was a good idea. Red was always worried about leaving Sans on his own. With Sans now being a big target due to his connections. Red even offered to teach Sans his own techniques.

 

Sans quickly agreed. Excited to train with his fiancee. It was difficult, yes. But unlike Edge, Red did go a lot easier on him. Which would normally annoy Sans but he also wasn’t putting his full effort into, afraid he could hurt Red. Though he doubted it. Red was so strong, he didn’t need to worry about it.

 

A few weeks went by and the longer he trained with both Edge and Red, the more difficult it became. Sans got stronger and faster. Red started to hold back less and less. Smiling through it all.

 

By the time Sans and Red got married, he had Edge’s approval of their relationship.

 

The wedding day approached quickly. Sans was a nervous wreck. Papyrus helped Sans plan it all as Gaster cried for a week before the ceremony. _(Sans was almost certain Gaster was about to lock the door to keep ‘_ his baby from growing up’. _Thankfully, Gaster didn’t do that.)_

 

Instead, Gaster walked him to down to alter. Tears falling from Gaster’s eyesockets, refusing to let go of Sans’s arm. Red all but had to pull Sans from his father’s grasp.   

 

The ceremony was short and small. Something both Sans and Red appreciated.

  
Sans assumes he had Red’s father’s approval. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on the skeleton’s face during the ceremony. Other than that, Red’s father had made no complaints. Sans could only assume Red finally got to him or Edge talked to him about Sans and his training sessions.

 

In the end, it didn't matter. Sans was now married to Red. The love of his life. 

* * *

 

After they had gotten married, Red had begun to let Sans go on missions with him. Much to Sans’s happiness. Of course, there were rules and limits but that was to be expected. Sans was just happy he didn’t always have to be apart from his husband like before.

 

Sans still felt like he had someone watching him as he shopped was out on his own. Being married into the mob probably made this no uncommon feat. Nevertheless, Sans was far to use to it by now. Which is probably not a good thing, but who was Sans to care?

 

Being married to Red was...hard to explain. Nothing bad, obviously. It was just different than most marriages. At least, what Sans thought normal marriages was like. Many couples spent long hours apart before coming home to be in each other’s arms.

 

Red and Sans were almost never apart. Not that Sans mind. Stars, Sans loves every second he got to be with Red. When Red wasn’t a work, which he normally wasn’t most of the time, Red was at home with him. Many couples probably would have been at each other’s throats with how much time they spent together. But not them. They couldn't have enough of one another. 

 

One thing Sans liked the most was that Red treated him like an equal.

 

Maybe a little more fragile but Red believed in Sans in more ways than one. If Red needed Sans’s help, he didn’t hesitate to ask for it on missions. With Sans knowing some soft hacking and a bit of hard hacking, he was a big help on his husband's missions from time to time. Red didn't see Sans as weak or not able to handle this life. He saw Sans as  **his.**

 

However, that didn’t mean he went on missions all the time. Sometimes, Red found it too dangerous to risk Sans’s life. Which sometimes annoyed Sans. It was too dangerous for Sans but not for Red? Nonetheless, Sans respected his mate’s wishes. Making Red promise to call and text daily.

 

Which Red always does when he goes off on his own.

 

When Sans was back home, he kept his job at the coffee shop. He didn’t get paid like before, mostly because he was basically dressing up a waiter and playing the part. He didn't work there. Sans didn’t mind, not when Red and him both had enough money. It gave Sans something to do on the days Red was gone. Though, Red was a bit worried about that because of the break-in.  


Which that is where Sans was today. Cleaning tables as he waited for a call from his husband to let him know he landed in their state from a mission.

 

Unfortunately, Sans couldn’t go on the mission this time. His brother had paid Sans a visit, Sans may not have been able to go on the mission but he got to spend time with his brother. So that was a plus!

 

One thing was for sure, he was excited for his husband to come home. _(He could barely stand still. Having cleaned all the tables three times, even when they didn’t need it. Already clean from the lack of customers.)_ Ever since Red told him the truth, they didn’t spend much time apart. A good thing. Though it did make the aloneness at home when Red did have to leave Sans behind more noticeable.

 

Red was coming home today, however! He hadn’t received a call from Red to let sans know he landed. He boarded his airplane a few hours ago. Sans had already received a text from Red before he even opened his eyesockets to get ready for work. It was a little worrying.  


Red should have texted him by now. It soul was racing, but Sans couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or fear. The heavy anchor in his nonexistent stomach would suggest fear and worry. The shooting tingles in his arms would also suggest nervousness.

 

But Sans was good at keeping himself distracted. Spamming both Red and Papyrus with puns in between cleaning. Papyrus would send annoyed selfies in return but he never received anything from Red.

 

Sans stared at the phone. Sighing as he stared at his home screen. _(A picture of him and Red at their wedding)._ Waiting for a notification that Red was safe. _Just appear now, please..._ It didn’t come.

 

“Sans!” Jolting out of his thoughts, Sans looked up, his thoughts muddling in with his rehearsed actions and glanced over to the manager. A human with hair pulled back in a bun. Eyes tired yet firm as they stared at Sans. “you got a customer,”

 

Sans looked over to his section. It was mostly empty besides an outline of a figure sitting in one of the corner tables with their back to Sans. Sans stuffed his phone into his back pocket, turning back to his manager and giving them a thumbs up. He made is his way to the table. A practiced grin already on his face.

 

The monster at the table barely moved when Sans approached, only tilting his head up a bit to look at Sans. Sans pulled out his notepad, trying to not meet the monster’s eyes. His mind wandering to Red. Wishing his mate was here to calm his nerves.

 

“What can I get for ya?” Sans asked, not looking up from his notepad. Tapping his pen against the paper with jitters. He wishes Red would call him.

 

“Do you have any _milkshakes_ here?”

 

Milkshakes? Frowning, Sans looked up. His eyelights meet another. A skeleton wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. A small scar on their left cheek, looking up at Sans almost nervously. He looked like-

 

Arms circled around Sans’s waist, lifting him up in the air. Squeaking in shock, Sans grabbed the arms. Breaking his train of thought of the skeleton in front of him as the smell of cinnamon and cologne filled his senses.

 

Red.

 

Red swirled him around, looking over his shoulder to the customer. Carrying Sans off as he yelled out, “Not sorry, get another waiter,”.

 

When reality set in, the customer was far from Sans’s mind. Excitement and happiness buzzing in his soul as he turned his head to look up at his much larger mate. “You’re back!” Sans exclaimed, wiggling in Red's arms to turn around and to loop his arms around Red.

  
Red smiled down at him, his sharp tooth grin was wide. Tightening his grip around Sans. “Sorry I didn’t call, wanted to surprise you,” Red leaned down and kissed Sans. Sans closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. Trying not to pay attention to the set of eyelights on him. Wanting to enjoy the kiss from his mate while he could.

 

When Red pulled back, he laid his forehead against Sans’s. Sans giggled, staring up into those ruby red eyelights he loved so much. A gnawing feeling he was forgetting something in the back of his mind.

 

A flash of movement pulled Sans’s attention away from those ruby eyelights. Sans blinked, glanced to the cafe’s doors to see the monster he had been serving leaving. Sans held his breath as the monster turned and their eye sockets meet. Their eyesockets were _empty…_

 

Before Sans had a chance to dwell on those eyesockets, Red leaned in and gave him a wet raspberry on his neck. Sans’s eyelights popped as he let out a shriek and giggle. Clenching his eyesockets shut, Sans pressed his husband away.

 

“Red!”

 

_Stars, Sans loves this bastard._

* * *

 

Death didn’t think the pout on his face could get any deeper. Staring at the happy couple a few feet away. Yeah, it’s been years since he last came into contact with Sans and back then Death had pushed Sans away. His fault really that any of this happened. 

 

Death wouldn’t lie, he regretted pushing Sans away. Sans was one of the only people who tried to get to know Death and liked what they knew. Someone who seemed to care for everything that made up Death. He was someone who was there when Death had needed him. But-

 

Death’s job came first and always would. How could he be with Sans and still go on missions where he may have to seduce someone for information? How could they make a relationship like that work? That’s not even calculating the amount of danger it would put Sans in! Death couldn’t do that to Sans. He  _wouldn’t_ do that to Sans.

 

During the years, Death made sure to keep tabs on Sans. He may have rejected the other, but a part of him wanted to make sure Sans was safe and not getting into any more trouble. Something Sans was known to be doing.

 

When Death was told of Sans’s marriage, it felt like the world had come crumbling down. He knew Sans was seeing someone, but he didn’t think Sans would marry them. Death knew it was silly to think Sans would continue to love him after all this time. It was silly to expect Sans to love him when all Death did was ignore and leave him behind.  


_So why did this still hurt?_

 

Here he was, watching Sans and this... _Red_ from a distance. Watching the way Sans held onto Red like he was scared the other would run at any moment. While Red was looking at Sans like he was the best thing to ever be created. They looked so happy together it hurt.

 

The look on Sans’s face was the same look Sans use to give to Death. Death always knew he fucked up when he pushed Sans away, he just never knew how much until he saw that look aimed at someone else.

 

Swallowing the lump growing in his throat, Death scooted out of his seat. Eyelights being forced away from the two. Death shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. He walked out of the shop, looking over his shoulder to Sans.

 

A faint wander of what could have been if he didn’t force Sans away all those years ago. It no longer mattered. You can’t erase your mistakes and his mistake was letting Sans go.

 

Right before Death turned his head to leave, Sans looked over at him. Their eyesockets meeting. Death could see that Sans recognized him but refusing to admit it to himself who Death was. Death sighed and left. This time for good.

 

Maybe, it was time for him to move on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, im sorry for this. If it was confusing. Idk.
> 
> please leave a comment and enjoy! 
> 
> P.s. if you ever read this Comic and Gaylie, love your work! It's amazing!


End file.
